Episode 223
Kemokemo Arrived! is the 223rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 48th episode of the 2014 series. Natsu and Happy take care of a newborn creature which they name Kemokemo, whose egg fell out of the sky while in a mission with Lucy. In order to learn more about their new peculiar friend, the three, along with Gray and Erza, head to the other guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games in a new Mage-exchange program. Summary Lucy, Natsu and Happy chase a Lizardmen to collect its scales. Lucy and Natsu manage to trap the Lizardmen and prepare to attack. Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but it is ineffective because of the Lizardmen's hide. Lucy summons Capricorn, whom she commands to do battle with the Lizardmen. Capricorn is able to deal quick and precise punches on the Lizardmen nonstop until Natsu uses the chance to use his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, which knocked many scales from the Lizardmen. They then feel an earthquake which they question. Suddenly, an egg falls from the sky and lands on Natsu's face. Later, as Lucy and others find out in Natsu's house, out of the egg hatches Kemokemo, an odd creature. At Fairy Tail Guild, everyone else wonders if it's okay to take care of an unknown creature. Makarov complains that the guild isn't a pet shop, noting that it is getting bigger as they speak. As he expresses his disagreement with raising something that might turn out to be a demon, Kemokemo spits out fire, much to Natsu's joy who insists that he will keep it. Afterwards, a messenger from the Magic Council arrives to announce that the six best performing guilds in the Grand Magic Games are to participate in a guild exchange program. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy end up participating, first arriving at Blue Pegasus guild where they are to take care of the guests in the lounge. However, after one of them insults Kemokemo, it breathes out fire and Blue Pegasus asks them to leave. At Lamia Scale, the first thing Natsu does is to ask Ooba Babasaama about Kemokemo, but to no avail. While Gray and Lyon argue about Juvia, Jura appears with work for the Fairy Tail Mages: to decipher some lithographs. As Gray and Lyon's argument escalates, they manage to destroy them with ice, much to Jura's horror and so this ends up with Fairy Tail having to leave yet again. Next, Fairy Tail has to serve Mermaid Heel's customers, however, as it's a female-exclusive guild, Natsu and Gray have to dress up as such. The latter doesn't last long, taking off his clothes and scaring everyone away, which, as Kagura notes, will ruin the guild reputation. Understanding, Erza states that they will move away. Next guild is Quatro Cerberus, where Bacchus attacks Natsu, wanting to train. However, the match doesn't last long as Kemokemo attempts to protect Natsu and both Natsu and Bacchus are engulfed by flames. At last, the group walks towards Sabertooth, discussing both Kemokemo and the exchange program, when they are approached by Sting, who tells them that the program is canceled. He explains about an island that had appeared out of the ocean several days ago. The group's assignment is to explore the island and find out why it has appeared. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** ***Summoned the Goat, Capricorn * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Goat Key Novel & Anime Differences Navigation Category:Episodes